<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fire in his eyes (i saw it) by fitsofpassion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836993">fire in his eyes (i saw it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion'>fitsofpassion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, only a little though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitsofpassion/pseuds/fitsofpassion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alex gets fucked; thomas gets a surprise.</p><p>(kinktober 2020 day five - daddy kink)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fire in his eyes (i saw it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a direct continuation of day 4's prompt fill; you don't have to read that first but i'd definitely recommend it!</p><p>all of my kinktober works are in the same 'verse; while they can pretty much be read on their own or in mostly any order, for the best reading experience you should read them in the order they're in on the series page :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Bed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t give Alexander a chance to answer, though, instead gripping the back of his thighs, carrying him to the bed, throwing him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander bounces on the bed and giggles as he squirms out of his sweats. “Gonna fuck me?” he teases, then rolls over, completely naked, onto his hands and knees, wiggles his ass in Thomas’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas nods and pulls off his own shirt. “On your back,” he tells Alexander, whose eyes go wide as he nods and turns back around. Thomas doesn’t know why he said that, knows that fucking Alexander on his back just makes that pesky warm feeling in his chest warmer, makes it demand his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander whines, though, snaps out, “Get on with it, Thomas,” so Thomas shoves that train of thought as far out of his mind as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the lube and a condom, Alexander,” Thomas orders, loves how quickly the smaller man obeys. While Alexander digs in the drawer for the stuff, Thomas makes quick work of getting his jeans and boxers off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawls on the bed, hovers over Alexander. “You’re such a slut, you know,” he calmly tells Alexander, plucking the lube from his hands. “Begging me to choke you, to fuck you.” He slides back down the bed and pops open the bottle, slicking up two fingers. “What would you have done if I’d said no, hmm?” Alexander is whimpering, now, and slowly starting to wiggle. Thomas puts his left hand on Alexander’s hip and circles his right index finger around Alexander’s rim. “Would you have dropped to your knees until I fucked your pretty mouth? Or would you have gone out to give it to just anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander keens, high in his throat, but shakes his head. “Just-- just you,” he gasps, trying to push back to get Thomas’s finger fully in him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Thomas pushes his finger in, getting a happy noise from Alexander, but it turns into a whine when Thomas pulls it out quickly to return to teasing his rim. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thomas, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alexander begs again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas hums, nonchalantly. “Please what, Alexander?” Alexander just wiggles, trying again to push Thomas’s finger in his ass. “Use your words, slut. Tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Thomas asks, teasing lilt to his voice. This is, increasingly, his favorite pastime: teasing Alexander. “No prep, just fuck you right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander groans. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Finger me, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there you go,” Thomas says. “What a good little thing you’re being for me, baby girl.” He sinks his finger in and Alexander lets out a contented sigh and a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thomas is gentle but quick with Alexander after he works his first finger in, eventually going up to two and then three fingers. He loves opening up Alexander, plans to spend one day slowly and teasingly fingering Alexander for hours, until he cries. But today, he wants to be as close as he can to the younger man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas won’t admit his long-standing crush on Alexander to anyone but James, and even that was a drunken mistake. He never thought it would go anywhere, and certainly never thought he’d end up in some weird friends with benefits arrangement with him. If anything, he would’ve predicted angry, hate-filled sex -- which, granted, that’s what a majority of their first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>-- that, if anything, led to more of the same. But they’re fully embracing their newfound friendship as well, spending most of their days together whether they fuck or not, studying and debating and watching trashy reality tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thomas thinks as he pushes his cock into Alexander, </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely never involved falling in love with the tiny idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alexander whimpers, before starting up a running babble. Thomas knows he has a part to play, especially after what got them in bed today, but he can’t make himself cut off Alexander’s beautiful sounds. As much as he’s always liked the idea of choking, he’s never found someone willing to be choked; now that he has, he can’t quite bring himself to cut off the smaller man’s air supply. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas, again, shoves his thoughts and feelings out of his consciousness and focuses on thrusting in and out of Alexander. “Look at you,” he almost moans appreciatively. “Taking me so well, baby girl, doin’ so good for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander nods, then says, “Close.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas takes his hands off of Alexander’s hips, rests his knuckles on either side of his head, boxing him in, moving his own hips faster. Alexander opens his mouth, probably to start begging again, and Thomas’s hand moves to his throat and grips it tightly. Alexander lets out a barely-there, high-pitched whine, eyes rolling back in his head. Thomas counts to thirty before letting up on the pressure but leaving his hand in its place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I cum, please, please?” Alexander asks, but Thomas tells him </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> and squeezes his throat again. When he releases another thirty seconds later, Alexander starts moaning, unabashedly, and throws his head back. “So close, please. Wanna cum for you so, so bad. Can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please cum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas starts thrusting harder and deeper into Alexander, says, “Cum for me, baby girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander’s hole clenches around Thomas, and Alexander yells out, “Daddy!” right as he cums. “Thank you, thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>D-daddy, thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas’s entire body freezes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He groans and pistons back in at twice the speed he was before; he thrusts a handful of times before he’s groaning again and shooting his own load into the condom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming down is a slow, quiet affair. He stands to throw away the condom and get a wet rag to wipe Alexander off; when he leaves to throw the rag in the dirty clothes, Alexander climbs under the covers on Thomas’s bed and holds them up to let Thomas in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is fairly new, the cuddling afterwards. They’ve only been fucking for maybe three weeks, but the cuddling is still a new addition to their dynamic. Alexander wraps his arms around Thomas’s waist and tucks his face into his chest. Thomas looks down at Alexander, smiling softly, starts running a hand through his soft, black hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” he starts a few minutes later, “Daddy?” He’s trying to tease, to make light of it, but it comes out a little breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Alexander mumbles, and Thomas laughs. This, he can handle; feelings, not so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that gonna be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> now?” Thomas gently teases. “It’s cute, baby girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alexander pulls back just enough to glare, almost playfully, at Thomas. “Yeah, sure, tease me, whatever.” He pauses. “You got off on it too, though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas almost giggles and pulls Alexander back into him, kissing his forehead. “Maybe we need to have that kink talk finally.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>look y'all! they're gonna be adults and actually fucking discuss their kinks not just see what happens and roll with it! i'm very proud of them</p><p>let me know what you thought in the comments or on tumblr (fitsofpassion)</p><p>title from you can be the boss by lana del rey. honestly what other song would i name a daddy fic after?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>